


Practice On A Hot Summer's Day

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico is dragged out of her home to endure training in the heat of summer. She's less than thrilled at the idea.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Practice On A Hot Summer's Day

It was too hot.

While Nico was glad that everyone was taking things seriously enough to keep having practice over summer vacation, she had to admit that she’d rather be at home complaining about how no one else was taking things seriously than actually coming out here in the blistering heat to work out. She’d brought two water bottles, but as she wiped the sweat from her brow and considered drinking some of her water before she even got to practice, she was starting to think that even that was underestimating just how much she was going to need.

By the time she reached the school, she was already sweaty, and the school’s air conditioning was a welcome relief. So maybe she dragged her feet a little bit as she headed for the clubroom. After all, she’d been delayed thanks to Honoka giving her the wrong time and only correcting it right before she would have to leave, so she’d probably be the last one there. Which meant as soon as she showed up, it was time to start getting ready to head to the roof. The longer she spent in these wonderful, cool hallways, the better, as far as she was concerned.

But no matter how meandering her gait and how lazy her steps, eventually Nico found herself in front of the club room door and faced with the prospect of baking under the heat again. Ugh… thank god she had plenty of sunscreen at least…

Sighing, she pushed open the door.

“Alright, I’m h-”

Before she could finish her introduction, Nico was hit was a wall of a noise.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NICO!”

Alongside the the combined voices of the rest of μ’s, the crack of party poppers met Nico as she blinked in surprise, the tiny streamers floating down to rest in her hair as her brain caught up with her senses.

“What?” she said. It wasn’t her best comeback. “What is… all this?”

The clubroom was covered in streamers, banners, and other decorations, balloons tied up all over the place and floating around messily, as well as a bunch of them on the floor.

“Oh my, Nicocchi, have you forgotten your own birthday?” Nozomi asked, holding a hand to her mouth. “How tragic.”

“Of course I remember my own birthday!” Nico snapped. “But-”

But it wasn’t usually like this.

This wasn’t the first year that Nico had been at school in late July, in the idol research club classroom. But back then, it was just coming here to escape the heat, sitting alone in a dark room and trying to focus on how nice it was not to be out in the sun.

This, time, though...

“Happy birthday, Nico!” Honoka said cheerfully, grabbing Nico’s hands and grinning with her million watt smile. “Sorry for tricking you about the time, but we had to make sure we got here before you!”

“Wait, that was on purpose?!” Nico asked, narrowing her eyes. “I ran here!”

Well, she ran part of the way there, anyway, until she decided that running in this heat was the worst idea she’d ever had and that they could just deal with her being late. But Honoka didn’t need to know that part.

Honoka stuck out her tongue and winked. “Oops!” she said. “Sowwy!”

“You’d better appreciate all the work we put into this,” Maki grumbled. “It took forever to set up all these stupid bal-mmf?!”

“Don’t be a sourpuss, nya,” Rin said, covering Maki’s mouth.

“Jeez,” Nico said, rubbing at the edges of her eyes. “You know, we really _should_ be practicing like we planned. Even if it _is_ understandable that you’d want to go all out for an important event like this.”

Nozomi chuckled and Maki rolled her eyes.

“..Thank you,” Nico said, as her tears welled up despite her best efforts.

“You’re welcome, Nico,” Eli said softly. “We wanted to make sure this was a happy day for you.”

“We have a cake, too!” Kotori piped up.

Nico glanced over at her, and in that moment, Honoka suddenly closed the distance between them.

“Eh? Hono-”

Before she could react, Honoka’s lips were on hers. Nico was too shocked to do anything but freeze in place as Honoka enthusiastically kissed her, putting just as much cheerful energy into it as she did for everything.

By the time she pulled away, Honoka was blushing through her smile, and Nico was sure that her own cheeks must be about ready to catch fire.

“Happy Birthday, Nico!” Honoka said.

“...You said that already.” Nico managed.

“Honoka!” Umi snapped, before Nico could gather enough of her thoughts together to actually react to just having gotten her first kiss. “ _What_ do you think you’re doing?! You said you were going to give her a _hug_!”

“Ehehehe…” Honoka said, rubbing the back of her head. “I did it on impulse?”

“An impulse?! Do you think that a lack of pre-planning makes your shameful behaviour somehow more acceptable?!”

As Umi launched into a lecture that somehow seemed to draw in the other members to either defend or berate Honoka, Nico gently touched her lips.

A year ago, she couldn’t have imagined the club room being like this. So noisy, and happy, and warm. Even if she had been serious about her club, and really had worked hard to try to make it a success, there’d been a missing element to it all. 

And it was clear who had brought that element to μ’s. Who wasn’t the only one responsible for their success, but was probably the most responsible for the warm atmosphere that had seeped into the walls of the clubroom, and was definitely the most responsible for the warm feeling in the pit of Nico’s stomach.

Smiling to herself, she walked over to the conversation and clapped her hands.

“Enough bickering already! Magnanimous idol that she is, Nico officially forgives Honoka. Now where’s Nico’s cake?”

Instead of an afternoon spent sweating on the school roof, the day of Nico Yazawa’s 18th birthday was spent mostly inside, laughing and eating cake with her friends. And in the end, she was very, very happy that she hadn’t just stayed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Nico!


End file.
